Not really into them
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Phil is being courted by every girl in the kingdom because he has to get married but Dan is in love with him and it breaks his heart. But it seems that none of the girls are working for Phil.


**AN: HEYYY i made a different gay princes au a while ago and I'm continuing it. this is just a oneshot idea I had: dan and phil already know each other and they're princes from neighboring kingdoms and Phil has to get married and everyone keeps trying to find dates for him but he wants Dan.**

"So PHIL!" I said, grinning.

"What." Phil looked down at the grass between his toes.

We were sat atop Griff hill, escaping out princely duties for the day. And Phil had, once again, been sent a girl with whom to talk for a couple hours and decide whether she was the **one** or not.

"Hows it going with" I raised my eyebrows in rapid succession. "Maria?"

"Terrible."

I laughed.

"Again?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Why do I have to meet all these girls? It's not like if you send me every girl of the kingdom I'm just going to _fall_ for one after one meeting."

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm surprised you haven't found one yet."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why?

"Oh... I dunno." I felt heat rising a bit to my cheeks. _well, you're kind of perfect_ "You're pretty good looking, so you'd think..."

"Thanks Dan." Phil grinned. Then frowned. "It's going to be your turn in a couple of years."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Ugh, it sounds horrible."

"It is. Plus all the girls are so fake and wear at least a ton of makeup." Phil sighed.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Hey, It'll be alright. You'll find one eventually." _I kind of hope not._

He just smiled sadly and played a little with his feet. We sat in silence.

Griff hill was a comfortable place for the both of us. We had found it about 3 years prior, during one of our wanderings in the woods. Phil and I had been best friends for our entire lives, seeing as our kingdoms were right next to each other and we were only about a half an hour ride away by horse. When we were both tired of our royal lives, we would run for hours and hours in the woods bordering out kingdoms. Though being a prince was wonderful at times for sure, the amount of responsibilities were beginning to grow as we did, and Phil was being pelted with possibilities of marriage, as he was the heir to the throne. Both of us also hated the fact that we had to act a certain way, which was fine with our families and friends because we could be silly with them at times, but meeting a new girl every day was exhausting I was sure. For him and for me. Because the thing is. I'm in love with my best friend.

Yes. I know.

The thing was, I had realized I liked him only a few months before this whole marriage thing started. And it was torture. We were always playfully flirting (though of course Phil was joking) and it had started to get to me, especially because Phil was v hot.

Just looking over at him sometimes I had to close my eyes and force myself away because I could never, ever even consider that. Though it was great to be his best friend, at least, because though he was being courted by literally every girl in the kingdom, he still flirted with me(or was it flirting?), though now instead of giggling I would giggle and blush. And it was getting a little out of control.

But sometimes he would drive me insane. Like now.

Sitting against a tree atop Griff hill, at that very moment, Phil Lester rested his hand on my leg. And I nearly screamed. I shivered a bit, trying not to smile too much, especially because Phil was blushing too. He was looking determinedly between his legs. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

It was little moments like these that got me. Was Phil just being nice? Or was he flirting? Was I imagining things? Or was Phil Lester blushing. He was so perfect, so quirky, so adorable and so sexy all at the same time it was impossible to think that he would ever reciprocate my feelings. So I tried to leave them behind. But I couldn't. And he made it impossible.

"Phil?" I mumbled.

"Hm?" His voice broke a little. _odd._

"What would your dream girl be like." I asked, curious to know what I should look out for, and trying to seem supportive.

"Dannnn..." he said, and I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Pleaseeeeee?" I asked, whining.

"Um. Dan." His tone was nervous and a bit serious. Curious, I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" I felt anxious.

What if Phil already knew the girl.

What if he was dating her?

What if he was going to marry her?

What if...

"Just promise me you won't hate me okay?"

"Uhm... Phil, I would never hate you. Are you...?"

_what had he murdered someone or something?_

"I'm gay."

My expression must've gone from shock to confusion to happiness in like three seconds because Phil actually laughed aloud.

"Your f-f-face!" He said, rolling on the grass.

"Your gay?" I said incredulously. I must've sounded doubtful because Phil looked concerned.

"Problem?" He asked, tentatively.

"NO. no! really, opposite of a problem." I said, babbling and grinning, "but isn't it hard to see like 5 million girls if you're not into girls?"

"Um... yeah." Phil laughed. "I keep just expressing no interest in any of them.

I laughed as well. "Poor them." Then it hit me. _wait, so has he been flirting with me this entire time?_

Phil looked as though he knew what was going through my mind because he looked down again.

_DAN,_ a voice in my head hissed, _tell him NOW._

"Hey Phil."

"Yeah?" his voice was small. _I grinned._

_"_I'm bi." Phil whipped his head up. His lips slowly stretched into a giant smiled.

And unexpectedly he tackled me to the ground and gave me a giant hug. I giggled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I said into his ear.

"Yeah ...me too." He said.

He pulled off and we realized our faces were only centimeters apart. I flashed back to a few months ago when we had been in the exact same situation,(after a tickle fight) and we had both blushed and pulled away. Phil grinned.

"You remember last time we did this?" He asked,

"Yeah." I said. My face was heating up.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking." He asked.

"Yeah." I breathed. "I think as usual we were thinking the same thing.

Phil leaned in, and before I knew it his lips were on mine, my hands around his waist and his hands in my hair, pressing our lips together and moving our mouthed in unison. He pulled away to breathe and grinned up at him.

"Well, glad we got that settled." I said happily.

"Oh," said Phil, grinning, "I think we have a lot more to do." He winked. My eyes widened.

He pulled me in for another kiss. This time, I straddled his waist, and before I knew it I was nibbling on his lower lip and our tongues collided, and we were proper making out on Griff hill, hands in our hair and tongues in our mouthes, smiling and kissing and touching all we could

"I wonder if I can sleep over tonight." I asked as we made our way back towards the castle about a half an hour late, hair sticking up in places that made us look as though we'd walked through a tornado.

It was Phil's turn to blush and raise his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't give me that innocent face of yours Daniel." he said, grinning and looking in front of him.

I kissed his cheek and he looked over at me.

"And keep that collar up, or it'll look like I threw a rock at your collarbones." He smiled.

"Yeah well, if I stay over I can pass it off as an avalanche."

"DAN." Phil said, blushing even harder.

I smiled.

Yep.

I am SOOO ridiculously happy right now I could probably fly to the moon and back without breathing but I'd rather stay here with Phil so I won't.


End file.
